Party
by Deer98
Summary: author newbie kaga bisa bikin summary xD B.A.P couple here! Daejae/Himup/BangLo


TITLE : Party

AUTHOR : Deer98

Cast :

All B.A.P member

GENDRE : roman, comedy

RATED : molla

A/N : halo halo!

Ini ff b.a.p pertama saya :3

Mudah-mudahan bagus yee,, hohoh~

Warning : YAOI!, BOY X BOY (BOYS LOVE), DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!, TYPO(S), JUDUL GAK SESUAI, ALUS KECEPETAN, GAK SESUAI EYD

Summary : apa yg akan terjadi setelah perayaan comeback mereka?

000000~HAPPY READING~000000

Cip Cip Cip,,,

Pagi yg sangat cerah di awali dengan sang mentari yg terbit di arah barat *kiamat kiamat!* maaf timur maksudnya

"eughh~" lenguh seorang namja cantik bersurai hitam kelam saat merasakan biasan sinar matahari masuk melalu celah celah jendela kamarnya

Namja itu menggeliat dan melihat sekeliling

"hah? Knp aku disini?" heran namja itu saat melihat sekeliling yg ternyata bukan kamarnya

"tunggu," namja itu berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya

1menit 2menit 5menit

"oh iya!" namja itu berseru setelah berhasil mengingatnya

"kemarin merayakan suksesnya kambek(?) lalu.." namja itu menghentikan ucapannya

"lalu kita minum-minum dan..." ia menghentikan ucapannya lagi

"dan kau mabuk hyung~" suara namja lain melengkapi perkataan namja sebelumnya

"jongup!" namja itu berteriak setelah mengetahui siapa namja yg melengkapi ucapannya

"daritadi kau berteriak saja hyung =,=" ucap jongup malas

"kenapa aku di kamarmu? Kemana zelo? Dan kemarin terjadi apa?" tanya namja itu pada jongup

"ah hyung kepo(?)" bukannya menjawab jongup malah mengejek namja itu

"mwo? Kau mengataiku kepo?" geram namja itu

"salahnya banyak tanya" ucap jongup sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju toilet

"hyyyaaaaaaaaaa~~~ kenapa kau naked?! " teriak namja itu melihat jongup berjalan ke arah toilet

"haha~ tak usah heboh hyung kau akan tau sendiri Kim Him Chan" ucap jongup sambil bersmirk ria dan menutup pintu toilet

"apa-apan anak itu?!" umpat himchan

"skarang jam brapa?" himchan mencari benda penunjuk jam yg terletak di nakas samping tempat tdrnya

"jam 9?! Aku harus buat sarapan!" heboh himchan dan menyibakkan selimutnya

"KYAAA~~~"

Prek prek prek prek

Burung- burung berterbangan mendengar teriakan himchan

"aku.. aku.." gagap himchan yg melihat keadaannya yg sama-sama naked

"jadi ini yg dimaksud 'kau akan tau sendiri'" batin himchan mengingat perkataan jongup

Tanpa pikir panjang himchan bangkit dan mengobrak abrik lemari jongup mencari pakaian yg pantas ia pakai namun ia hanya menemukan kemeja jongup yg dirasa cukup dan langsung di kenakannya

"oke saatnya membuat- aww~"belum selesai himchan berbicara ia malah meng-aw dan memegangi buttnya

"aigo~~ appo T-T" himchan berjalan tertatih tatih menuju dapur

Kini ia sampai di dapur dan memandangi sekeliling

"kita bisa buat apa? -.-" pikir himchan sambil mengobrak abrik lemari pendingin

"hah~ sepertinya hanya ada kimchi, bulgoggi dan pasta =,="" ucap himchan dan mengambil bahan-bahan yg di perlukan

"huaaa~ heeem~ pagi hyung " sapa seseorang dengan suara cempreng pada himchan

Ia hanya menoleh tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya

"pagi zelo-ya" balas himchan

"mau masak hyung?" tanya zelo yg melihat himchan mengupas bawang dan beberapa bahan lainnya

"nee,, oya, sepertinya persediaan bahan makanan sudah habis jadi sebaiknya kau berbelanja" ucap himchan

"tapi sekarang giliran daehyun hyung dan youngjae hyung" tolak zelo

"oh jeongmal? Kalau begitu bangunkan mereka, tapi kau mandi dulu" suruh himchan

"okay sir" ucap zelo sambil hormat dan bergegas ke toilet

"dasar anak itu" kekeh himchan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan zelo

Tek Tek Tek Tek *lagi motong*

"hai hyuung~" sapa jongup dengan tiba-tiba

"hmm" himchan hanya berdehem

"yg lain belum bangun?" tanya jongup yg melihat keadaan masih sepi

"belum," jawab himchan singkat

"tidak di bangunkan?" tanya jongup lagi

"sudah zelo" jawab himchan yg mulai emosi

"jinja?" tanya jongup lagi

"ck! Berhenti mengangguku" ucap himchan sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya

"aku tdk menggangu, hanya bertanya" elak jongup

"terserahmu" himchan mmelanjutkan kegiatannya

"hehe.. kau manis hyung~" ujar jongup

"diam"

"kau imut hyung"

"diam"

"kau cantik hyung"

"jangan menggangguku"

"kau sexy hyung~"

Perkataan jongup terakhir menghetikan kegiatannya

"kau ingin kubacok dengan pisau ini hah?" ancam himchan

"andwee~~" jongup kabur menghindari himchan

.

Zelo Side

"fiuh~ segarnya X3" ucap zelo setelah ia keluar kmr mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil

"oya, bangunkan daehyun hyung dan youngjae hyung" guman zelo sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kmr daehyun dan youngjae

TOK TOK TOK

"hyuung~ hyuuung~ ppali irreona" triak zelo sambil mengetuk ngetuk pintu kmr daehyun dan youngjae

TOK TOK TOK

"hyuuung~~ ppalii~~~" merasa tak ada jawaban zelo kembali mengetuk pintu itu

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok namja bersurai coklat dlm keadaan topless

"mwoo? =,=" tanyanya

"aish.. himchan hyung menyuruhku membangunkan hyung dan youngjae hyung untuk membeli persediaan makanan" ucap zelo pada namja yg membukakan pintu yg tenyata daehyun

"oh ne ne, kami akan segera turun" ucap daehyun malas dan kembali menutup pintu kmrnya

"apa tadi malam panas hingga daehyun hyung topless begitu?" pikir zelo dan menjauh dari pintu kmr daehyun dan youngjae

"molla, lebih baik aku membangunkan yongguk hyung~ :3" ucap zelo girang dan berjalan menuju kmr yongguk

.

Daehyun, Youngjae Room

Setelah menutup pintu daehyun kembali menuju ranjangnya dan melihat sesosok namja cantik tertidur dengan damai, namun ia melihat keganjilan di wajah namja itu

Daehyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan keganjanjilan itu

"darah?" pikir daehyun melihat bercak arah yg mengering di bibir namja itu dan memperhatikannya dengan lebih intens *lu kira acara gosip =,=*

"eh dia terluka?" pikir daehyun setelah pasti akan bercak darah itu

"pabo," daehyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan membangunkan namja itu

"chagi~ ppali irreona" daehyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh namja itu

"eunnghh~" bukannya bangun namja itu malah membelakangi daehyun

Daehyun yg memperhatokan tingkah sang namjachingu tiba-tiba memasang sringai yg lumayan mengerikan

"chagi~ ppali irreona~" daehyun berbisik di telinga namja itu dan beralih ke tengkuk namja itu dan bernafas di sana

"eugghh~" namja itu menggeliat kegelian,

Tak sampai situ tangan nakal daehyun mulai menyusup ke dalam selimut yg dipakai namja itu mulai dari dada, perut, paha hingga butt namja itu di grayangi daehyun

Bagaimana bisa?

cik tau gak yaa? #plakk

cik deh, author kan baik hati :3

karna namja itu tertidur dengan keadaan naked –if you know what i mean- :P

"singkirkan tanganmu Jung DaeHyun" ujar namja itu sambil mengelurkan tangan daehyun

"ppali irreona!" daehyun berkacak pinggang

"aku masih ngantuk dan lelah, nanti saja" namja itu membenarkan letak selimutnya

"haah~" daehyun menghela nafas dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menerjang namja itu

"kyaa! Jung daehyun! Lepaskan!" namja itu berontak dlm pelukan daehyun

"mangkanya bangun! dasar Youngjae pemalas" bukannya melepaskan, daehyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya

"kya~ ne ne aku bangun!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban yg ia inginkan daehyun melepas pelukannya

"isshh,, kau ini" youngjae bangkit dan duduk

"ayo mandi! Kita akan pergi" ucap daehyun

"mwo? Pergi kemana?" tnya youngjae

"himchan hyung menyuruh kita membeli persediaan makanan yg habis" jelas daehyun

"haah~ ne arra arra" youngjae hendak menyibakkan selimutnya namun ia menghentikannya saat dirasa daehyun masih memperhatikannya

"apa yg kau lihat?!" tanya daehyun sinis

"hehe,, anniyo" cengir daehyun

"sana balik badan, aku mau ambil baju" suruh youngjae

"waeyo? Kau malu eum?" goda daehyun dan seketika wajah youngjae menjadi semerah tomat

"a..aniyo" youngjae memalingkan wajahnya

"jujur saja" goda daehyun lagi

"ish terserah" youngjae memanyunkan bibirnya

"oya, ada apa dengan bibirmu eoh?" tanya daehyun

"bibir?" youngjae memingat ngingat keadaan bibirnya dan langsung menatap daehyun sinis

"ini karena kau babo!" ucap youngjae sambil memukul kepala daehyun

"yah! Begini-begini aku hyungmu tauk!" marah daehyun

"byarin!" youngjae melipat tangannya

"tapi aku serius, memang apa yg aku lakukan?" tanya daehyun innoncent

"hah! Percuma kujelaskan padamu" youngjae menunjuk wajah daehyun

"kenapa? Apa aku mengigitnya?" tanya daehyun memastikan

"huh!" youngjae membuang muka

"yaa! Tatap aku saat aku bicara" daehyun memegang dagu youngjae dan mengarahkannya menghadap wajahnya

"a..apa maumu?" tanya youngjae gugup yg melihat wajah mereka sedekat ini

"aku akan bertanggungjawab" ucap daehyun pelan

"bertanggung jawab untuk ap-" belum selesai youngjae berbicara bibirnya sudah di bungkam dengan bibir sexy daehyun *uhuk*

Awalnya daehyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya namun lama kelamaan ia mulai melumat bibir youngjae yg menjadi candu baginya, ia melumat dan menghisap bibir youngjae

Youngjae membelakkan matanya saat dirasa bibir daehyun melumat pada bagian yg terluka

"akkhh~" youngjae hendak mendorong tubuh daehyun namun kedua tangannya sudah di tahan dengan tangan kiri daehyun

Tak kehabisan akal youngjae menjauhkan wajahnya dari daehyun namun ia lupa, masih tangan kanan daehyun, daehyun menahan tengkuk youngjae dengan tangan kanannya

"lhhe..ffas (lepas)" youngjae mencoba berbicara namun kesempata itu malah digunakan daehyun untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut youngjae

Lama kelamaan youngjae melemas dengan ciuman yg memabukkan itu, daehyun melepaskan tangan kirinya saat dirasa youngjae sudah tak memberontak lagi

Lelehan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir youngjae namun kini bercampur dengan darah anyir

Dengan perlahan daehyun melepaskan panggutan bibir mereka dan memperhatikan wajah youngja eyg memerah

Sshlupp sshlup

Daehyun menjilat bibir youngjae yg mengeluarkan darah dan beralir ke sudut bibir youngjae, ia menjilat mengikuti arah saliva darah itu turuh, dari dagu hingga leher youngjae

"aahh~~" youngjae mendesah saat dirasakan lidah basah daehyun menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya

Daehyun menaikkan arah jilatannya kemabil ke sudut bibir youngjae dan ia mengecup singkat bibir youngjae

"kajja mandi, nanti aku belikan obat" ucap daehyun

Dengan tidak sabaran daehyun menyibak selimut yg dikenakan youngjae dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kmr mandi

"yaa! Jung daehyun turunkan aku!" brontak youngjae

"ayo mandi bersama" ujar daehyun dengan smirknya

"ANDWEEE~~"

.

Kitchen

"hyung!" panggil jongup pada himchan yg menata masakannya di meja makan

"mwo?" jawab himchan

"sepertinya daehyun hyung dan youngjae hyung akan lama" ujar jongup

Himchan yg juga mendengar triakan youngjae hamnya menganggukkan kepalanya

"kasihan youngjae hyung, pagi-pagi sudah mendapatkan serangan" ujar jongup

"dasar kau ini" wajah himchan tiba-tiba menjadi merah mendengar perkataan jongup

"waeyo hyung?" jongup mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah himchan

"anni, sudah sana panggil yongguk dan zelo, daehyun dan youngjae biar kita sisakan saja" suruh himchan

"oke hyungku sayang~" ucap jongup sambil menoel dagu himchan

"kau!" himchan hendak marah namun jongup sudah kabur

.

Jongup Side

Drap Drap Drap

Jongup sudah sampai di lantai 2 menuju kmr yongguk saat ia sampai jongup hendak mengetuk pintu namun ada suara aneh yg menghentikannya

"lebih keras zelo-ya!"

"ini sudah keras hyung"

Jongup membelakkan matanya dan menempelkan kupingnya di pintu

"ke kanan sedikit"

"yeogi?"

"anni.. ke kiri di situ akhhh..."

"yongguk hyung uke?" pikir jongup dan kembali mendengarkan

"sakitkah?"

"dasar babo! Tentu saja, jika tdk sakit aku tak akan teriak"

"hehe ne"

"sudah, cepat lanjutkan"

"aaahh~~ iishh jinja lebih keras"

"begini"

"ah! Greatt!"

Jongup semakin curiga, pasalnya zelo sang maknae tidak mungkin,,,

Jongup yg semakin greget(?) dengan semangat mendengarkan percakapan yongguk dan zelo

"yaa! Jongup kau sedang apa?" tanya himchan

"hyaa~"

BRUKK

Karena kaget jongup terjatuh dan membuat keributan

"kau sedang apa? Knp lama se-" belum selesai himchan berbicara mulutnya sudah di bekup oleh jongup dan di bwa kabur

.

Bang Zelo room

BRUUKK

"zelo-ya, suara apa itu?" tanya yongguk

"molla" jawab zelo seadanya

"coba cek" suruh yongguk

Zelo turun dari tubuh yongguk dan memeriksa

"eobso hyung, tak ada siapapun" jawab zelo

"ishh jinja, menggangu saja, ppali zelo pijat bahuku lagi aigo~ pegal sekali"

Zelo menutup pintu dan naik ke atas tubuh yongguk

"pijat yg benar" suruh yongguk

"ne hyung~" zelo kembali memijat bahu dan punggung yongguk

"awas kau Jung DaeHyun, Yoo YongJae Kubuat kau membalas ini" geram yongguk

.

FLASH BACK

"Ya, ya ya! Jung dae hyung jangan minum terlalu banyak!" ingat youngjae yg duduk di sampingnya

Yap mereka kini merayakan kesuksesannya atas kambek yg mereka laksanakan dengan acara pesta-pesta di sebuar bar, mereka memesan makanan dan minuman yg lumayan banyak

"aku.. hiik tidak hiik " ucap daehyun sambil cegukan

"anak itu.." gerutu yongguk

"hyung hyung! Himchan hyung sudah tepar" ucap zelo pada yongguk sambil menunjuk himchan yg tertidur di meja bar

"astaga,,, jongup bawa dia pulang" suruh yongguk pada jongup

"nugu?" tanya jongup

"himchan-mu lah, siapa lagi?" jawab yongguk

Sringai muncul di bibir jongup

"oke hyung! Bye semuaa~"

Ucap jongup gembira sambil menggendong himchan di punggungnya dan berlalu pergi

"ya! Ya! Jung daehyun sadar! Daehyun!" ucap yongjae sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh daehyun yg tertidur di meja bar

"ohh~~ chagi~ aku.. hiik hiik" daehyun bangkit

"yongguk hyung sepertinya kita juga harus pul- asdfghjkl" belum selesai youngjae berbicara tubuhnya sudah di timpa daehyun dan kini daehyun menciumnya dengan sangat sangat ganas

"MMMPPPP!" youngjae memberontak namun tenaganya kalah dengan daehyun, yongguk menutup mata zelo dengan tangannya

"huuuaaahh! Aku akan mati" ucap daehyun setelah lepas dari daehyun

"youngjae hyung, bibirmu berdarah?" tanya zelo setelah yongguk menurunkan tangannya

Youngjae meraba bibirnya yg ternyata benar berdarah

"andweee!" youngjae ngenes dengan bibir yg berdarah XD

"hyung sebaiknya kita pulang" ucap zelo pada yongguk

"se sepertinya begitu" yongguk bankit dari posisinya begitu juga dengan zelo

"hyuung~~" youngjae yg ngenes memasang puppy eyes pada yongguk

"mwo?" tanya yongguk

.

"isshh jinjaaa! Anak ini makan apa?!" yongguk menggerutu saat dirinya menggendong tubuh daehyun di punggungnya

Kini mereka di luar bar menunggu taxi, namu sudah setengah jam menunggu belum juga ada satupun taxi yg lewat

"sepertinya kita harus jalan hyung" ucap zelo

"haah~ terserah! " yongguk berjalan duluan dan disusul dengan zelo dan youngjae menuju dorm yg kira 2 km dari bar itu

"uuhh... awas kau yoo yongjae, jung daehyun," geram yongguk

"sabar hyung~" zelo menepuk nepuk bahu yongguk ala himachan di MV One Shot saat mereka mencuri uang

Kasihannya leader kita ini

END

Gimana readers XD

Hehhee,, mian kepanjangan dan gaje ini ide murni dari otak author,, :3

Hope u like it ^^

RCL please~


End file.
